Benutzer Diskussion:1000words
Charaktere die ich aufgemöbelt habe * Guren * Dosu * Zaku * Kin * Kidomaru * Jirobo * Tayuya * Sakon/Ukon * Raiga * Asuma * Kurenai * Rock Lee * Gai * Sasori * Tsunade * Kabuto * Kisame * Kimimaro * Deidara * Juugo * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Izumo * Kotetsu * Hayate Gekkou‎ * Ibiki Morino * Shino Aburame * Kankuro * Zabuza * Neji * Tenten * Aoba * Raidou Namiashi * Iruka sach ma, willst du nen schwarzweiß pic für deinen character haben, bin gerad dabei welch ezu machen, wenn ja, sag ma wie er groß aussehen sollErnie1992 18:51, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_CavW4s-moRI/Sj4ijNOT0XI/AAAAAAAAAXI/vuLwSl1pw_k/s1600-h/compilationf.jpg http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_CavW4s-moRI/Sm9loq6olsI/AAAAAAAAAgw/CvI0IfB8qlg/s1600-h/compilation2.jpg :Zu dem Geld verdienen: Das Programm, mit dem Ninjason das macht, dem RPGMaker (ich hab mit dem früher auch mal gearbeitet) verbietet dir, das Spiel kommerziell zu veröffentlichen. Wenn du es mit dem Programm machst, darfst du halt keinen Gewinn daraus schlagen. Da müsste man sich schon was Eigenes basteln, leider ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 10:38, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) stufe 1 #kreuz und quer #rechts herum # weiter ansteigen lassen stufe 2 #mehr chakra benutze #Chakra konzentrieren #explodieren lassen. Ninjason 19:40, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir den Teil so gedahcht: *Sasuke bis zum Auftauchen von Sai *Sakura bis zur Rückkehr von Naruto *Naruto bis zur Rückkehr nach Konoha *Naruto und Sakura back in Konoha bis Sai und mit ihm zu Sasuke, die Sasuke-Begegnung aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln *Danach wieder Sasukes unbekanntes Training bei Oro und da gehts wohl mit den Leuten weiter, obwohl die fünf Rekrutierungen eigentlich eher No-Names bleiben. Wichtig sind erstmal nur Takeru und Ai Ninjason 11:37, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Tja also der Typ will für die RE-aktivierung der Foren, die er hostet, Adresse und Telefonnummer der Admins, von daher hab ich ihm den Vogel gezeigt und jetzt hier ein neues aufgemacht. Ich hab die wichtigsten meiner alten Posts aus ner Datenbank kopiert und da eingefügt, die Chara-Präsentation hab ich zusätzlich noch ein wenig aufgepeppt, aber noch ist nichts neues da. Ninjason 13:10, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Irukua Jo, das muss so sein. Für alle anderen mal, die das evtl. mitlesen: In der besagten Folge fordert der Hokage, dass Kakashi, Kurenai und Asuma sagen, ob sie ihre Genin zur Chunin-Prüfung anmelden wollen. Alle 3 melden ihre insgesamt 9 Schüler an. Iruka bezweifelt, dass sie dazu fähig sind, und sagt, sie bräuchten einen Spezial-Vor-Test. Dann taucht ein Ame-Nin auf (ganz klar jemand im Henge no Jutsu Gewand), der unter anderem Sakura testet. Da wendet er EINDEUTIG ein Gen-Jutsu an, in dem Sasuke verletzt wird, und Sakura durch einen geworfenen Regenschirm hindurch geht, weil es ja eben nur eine Illusion ist. Test also bestanden. Kakashi sitzt auf einem Dach, der Ame-Nin kommt dazu und verwandelt sich in Iruka zurück. => Er war also eindeutig der Ame-Nin und hat auch auf alle Fälle ein Genjutsu angewendet. ..::Aeris::.. 16:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich will ganz ehrlich sein: Ich denke schon meistens mit rollenden Augen "Oah, was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Jutsu gefunden?" :) . Aber ich würd mal folgendes vorschlagen: Da du jetzt schon längere Zeit gute Arbeit leistest, würd ich vorschlagen, dass du nicht immer nachfragen musst, sondern bei so eindeutigen Sachen wie dem Katon-Jutsu von Orochimaru (auch wenns Filler ist) oder dem Gen-Jutsu von Iruka das Jutsu ruhig selbst erstellen kannst. Dann musst du a) nicht immer irgendwen nerven, b) darauf warten, dass jemand auf deine Frage eingeht und sich die Folge anguckt, und c): Wenn jemand über dein erstelltes Jutsu was zu meckern hat, müsste er erstmal die Folge gucken, um auf demselben Stand zu sein, wie du, als du das Jutsu erstellt hast. Ich meine: Wenn du es ordentlich recherchiert hast, und es glasklar ist, wieso solltest du dann immer wen "um Erlaubnis" fragen? Natürlich gibt es immer unklare Stellen, wie Mizukis Krams da, oder diese Sachen bei Raiga damals. Aber das Katon-Ding von Oro is ja nunmal klar wie Klosbrühe ;) . Wenn du es ordentlich beschreibst, ein gutes Bild dazu hast, wer soll dann gleich meckern und deinen Artikel wieder löschen? Dann wären "wir" erstmal wieder in der Recherche-Pflicht, bevor wir dich anmeckern könnten. Traust du es dir zu, Bilder selber zu schießen und hochzuladen? Das ist eigentlich (und auch uneigentlich) ganz einfach, und du brauchst nur das Standardprogramm Paint dazu. #Wenn du die Szene in dem Videoplayer irgendwo im Internet hast, drück einfach auf der Tastatur die Taste "Druck S-Abf". Die ist rechts neben F12, meistens. So hast du einen Screenshot von deinem Monitor gemacht. #Öffne Paint (Start -> Alle Programme -> Zubehör -> Paint). #Drücke STRG + V, also gleichzeitig die beiden Tasten "Steuerung" und das "v". Somit hast du deinen Screenshot in Paint eingefügt. ##Alternativ dazu kannst du auch einfach in die leere, weiße Fläche von Paint mit der rechten Maustaste klicken, und "Einfügen" auswählen. #Jetzt musst du mit dem gestrichelten Rechteck in Paint, 2ter Knopf links oben, einen Rahmen um den Teil des Bildes ziehen, den du haben willst. #Jetzt drückst du STRG + C, um den neuen Bereich zu kopieren. ##Alternativ dazu kannst du wieder mit der rechten Maustaste irgendwo ins Bild klicken, und "Kopieren" auswählen. #Jetzt Datei -> Neu auswählen. Er fragt dich, ob du das alte Bild speichern willst. Ich klick meistens "Nein", weil ich das alte, große Bild, ja nicht brauche, sondern nur den kleineren Ausschnitt will. #Jetzt hast du wieder eine weiße, leere Fläche. Hier drückst du wieder STRG + V oder klickst mit der rechten Maustaste mitten in die weiße Fläche und wählst "Einfügen". #Voila, ausgeschnittenes Bild müsste da sein! #Jetzt musst du nur noch einmal irgendwo hin klicken, irgendwo an den Rand in eine leere Fläche, damit der gestrichelte Rahmen um deinen Ausschnitt weg ist. #So kannst du den weißen Rand, der höchstwahrscheinlich noch da ist, an dem kleinen, blauen Eckpunkt kleiner ziehen, und so direkt an dein Bild heranziehen. (Rechts unten am Rand der weißen Fläche ist ein kleiner, blauer Punkt, den du ziehen kannst.) #Als JPG speichern und hier im Wiki hochladen. ##Hier im Wiki: Links in der langen Navigationsleiste fast ganz unten unter "Werkzeuge" den Link "Hochladen" anklicke, alles weitere da. Würde mich echt freuen, wenn du das mal ausprobieren würdest, denn es ist echt ganz leicht und dann wärst du ja viel freier und könntest selber Fotos machen und müsstest nicht immer wen anhauen. Falls noch Fragen sind -> fragen! Ich helfe gern (echt jetzt!). ..::Aeris::.. 17:28, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich würde gerne die Berichte über das Spiel aus der Wikia herausbewegen und hierhin verlagern. Ninjason 23:09, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Tobis und Madaras Stimme Uff, GANZ schwierig!!! Das "vergib mir" von Madara ist einfach viel zu kurz. Das sind beides irgendwie... tiefe Stimmen. Ich frage mich sowieso, ob der Sprecher von Tobis fiepsiger Stimme derselbe ist wie der von Tobis tiefer Stimme... Also, keine Ahnung, ist schwer zu sagen! ..::Aeris::.. 11:16, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) @Metal Gear Film: *lol* @Dragonball-Referenz :D ! Ich fand den Film total genial, und muss sagen, dass ich mir den Film mit Untertiteln runtergeladen hab, weil ich ebenfalls nicht immer alles auf Englisch verstehe (die nuscheln so oft so doll *g*) ! Der zweite Teil dauert aber bestimmt noch ewig und drei Tage... :( und dann dieses verräterische Ende mit diesem... "Viech" *spannung* !!! ..::Aeris::.. 14:25, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon bemert. ICh hab mal recherchiert was da los sein könnte aber nicht besonders viel rausgefunden. Ich muss wohl ne neue Version des Forums iwie machen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie... Ich schau mal die Tage und sag dann Beswcheid. Ninjason 13:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sprites Schau mal, was ich hier gefunden habe! Aber ich kann die Bilddatei nach dem Herunterladen nciht mit Paint öffnen, das ärgert mich tierisch. Ninjason 23:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die hab ich alle mindestens einmal schon gesehen oder selbst auf dem Rechner. Das Problem bei den meisten ist, dass sie echt nur aus anderen Sprites zusammengewürfelt und qualitativ einfach schlecht sind (also von der Zeichenarbeit) und der, von dem du meinst, ich solle was mit ihm machen ist einfach nur sasuke mit deidara-zopf also so machen die leute das - Sie pixeln sich aus mehreren Sheets ein neues zusammen, davon bin ich nicht begeistert, weil es oft nur um das MAchen an sich geht und die quali bleibt dabei auf der Strecke. Was mein Problem dabei ist, ist dass, wenn ich sie dann in eine Animation setze, sie so ungleichmäßig gezeichnet sind, dass die Animationsbewegungen unsauber werden weil der Chara hin- und herspringt, da entweder Bewegungen fehlen oder die Bewegungen nicht anatomisch korrekt ausgeführt werden (es sind zb nicht genug Einzelbilder da um eine Bewegung realistisch aussehen zu lassen). Aber die Animation von Kakuzu ist gut, die Elementgeister sind die besten, die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe und ich abreite auch gerade an Kakuzu, den ich selbst aus Itachi malen musste. Ninjason 19:30, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ach, das ging ganz gut, hat ne Weile gedauert aber sonst... Musste aus dem hier den hier machen - war nicht besonders viel Arbeit ^^. Der neue Teil ist bis jetzt mein Lieblingspart (Bisher wars der Sasuke-part) Weil ich einfach so derbe viele Dinge realisieren kann, die ich mir selbst in Spielen, die ich so durch die Geschichte hindurch gezockt hab, immer gewünscht hab. (Das Forum wird wohl für immer down sein der Host meint zwar, er sei bald wieder online, aber das glaube ich nicht. Daher: *neuer Part ist so zu 70% fertig *Sasukes Verfolgung steht noch bei 20% *Und die übrigen Änderungen, die ich bis dahin machen wollte (vor allem im System) sind so bei 40% Wird also noch ne Weile dauern Mein Testspiel steht grad bei 19 Std O.O Das hab ich erst gestern gemerkt - und ich mach ja keine zeitraubenden Abstecher in die Wallachei, weil ich alle Lösungswege kenne, da hats mich schon echt erstaunt, wieviel Zeit ich da schon spielen kann. (Selbstlob) Ninjason 19:59, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- es ist "Hijutsu: Mushi Mayu". dieses jutsu steht sogar schon bei shinos jutsus, der artikel existiert aber noch nicht. außerdem steht es bei shino unter manga-jutsus... komisch, hab ihn dieses jutsu nie im manga benutzen sehen ...oder erinnere mich bloß nicht daran ^^ ...aber wenn es filler-jutsu ist muss es auch in die filler abteilung. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:18, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) kein problem ^^ außerdem stand der name schon da, ist nicht wirklich mein verdienst =D Johnny/ジョニ一 18:56, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist meine seite ok?von Sasuke2010 denk dran, bitte png bilde rhochzuladen, dankeschön^^Ernie1992 20:06, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hehe, öhm machst du screenshots und speicherst das bild mit paint ab?Ernie1992 20:10, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) wenn du die datei speichern willst hast du doch nnoch zwei felder unten, einmal dateityp und dateinmae, gehste auf dateityp und da kannst du dann zich verschiedene typen an bilddateien auswählen und weiter unten befindet sich dann das png formatErnie1992 20:14, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ging mir am anfang auch so^^, und png ist von der quali her auch viel besser und es machts mir einfacher die später zu ersetzen^^Ernie1992 20:18, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Guren und Yuukimaru Nee nee, ist schon gut, dann glaub ich dir. Okay, dann ist das halt die erste Stelle, wo Guren wirklich einfach so etwas Liebes für ihn macht. ..::Aeris::.. 15:22, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ach so war das, ja das klingt plausibel! Okay, tu das! ..::Aeris::.. 16:49, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab Zaku mal in das Präsens/Perfekt gesetzt, da ich denke, wir sollten Artikel nicht in Präteritum/Plusquamperfekt schreiben (war/war gewesen). Das definiert irgendwie das manches "Jetzt" ist, aber sonst müssten wir es umschreiben, sobald es "Vergangen" ist. Daher mag ich die Präsensform lieber, der Manga "liegt ja auch noch vor" und führ jemanden, der grad erst anfängt zu lesen "ist" es ja noch "jetzt", das zb Jiraiya noch lebt etc. Kin mache ich nachher. Das Inhaltsverzeichnics wir dmit dem folgenden Befehl deaktiviert: (Die Unterstriche sind 2x "SHIFT"und"-"). Ninjason 16:29, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi 1000words, schau mal hier bitte rein Diskussion:Aum no Ansatsu Jutsu. du warst der jenige, der den artikel gesrieben hat, oder? es geht um den namen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 18:05, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hast du aber nicht bemerkt, dass das bild sich somit unter der ganzen beschreibung von asuma befindet was noch komischer aussieht, weil da links vom bild nichts mehr ist und es wie ein bild ohne zugehörigkeit aussieht. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:11, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) von mir aus :/ ...jedenfalls rechts sah es schlechter aus. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:19, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) du polierst ja zur zeit einige Charakterprofile auf "Daumen hoch", du packst ja auch ordentlich bilder rein, ich weiß nich ob du die immer aus den folgen nimmst oder iwo ausm internet, wenns aus den Folgen ist könntest du dir iwie merken aus welchen folgen die bilder sind, weil wenn ich die ersetzen will möchte ich nich ewig suchen, wär sehr vorteilhaft für mich ;)Ernie1992 11:10, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) sehr gut^^, sag ma welche charakterprofile haste denn eig noch vor aufzupolierenErnie1992 16:17, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) haha daumen hoch vor allem bei kurenai, endlich macht den mal jemand, da steht ja wirklich gar nichts drinErnie1992 16:30, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Charakterprofile hi 1000, ich habe den Artikel Sasori nachbearbeitet. Wie ich sehen konnte, hast du Tabellen für die Überschriften eingebaut. Einfacher ist es nach jedem Abschnitt den "br"-Tag zu benutzen: * für Abschnitte bei denen rechts der Steckbrief ist * nächster Abschnitt wird komplett in einem "neuen Absatz" angezeigt Schau dir einfach den Artikel nochmal an. Bitte benutz in Zukunft den br-Tag, den die meisten kennen sich nicht mit den Tabellen aus und es verwirrt sie ^^ danke Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:27, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ja ne past schon...dachte halt, dass du es so gestylt hast...aber egal ^^ weisst ja jetzt wenn sowas nachkommt, dass du sie gleich in den Tags ändern kannst. schönen tag noch '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:15, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aufpolierung der Charaktere Ich finde, dass du da eine super Arbeit machst. Aus den eher kleinen Charakter-Profilen wo es garnicht soooviele Fakten gibt machst du richtig gute große Artikel. Ich sollte mir an dir wohl ein Beispiel nehmen und auch etwas sinnvolles für die Wiki tun, aber die kleinen Dinge liegen mir eher (Fehlerkorrekturen, sofern ich die richtigen Fehler finde). Freu mich sehr auf deine nächsten Überarbeitungen. Sum2k3 18:37, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hi... sag mal, aus welchen folgen nochmal stammen die 2 bilder auf kimimaros artikel wo kabuto und die sound-five die genin aus kusagakure töten und das wo kabuto, kimimaro und orochimaru den kazekage töten. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 19:12, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :danke ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:26, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) The last Remnant Du ich wollt dir mal ein Spiel ans Herz legen, dass ich mir gerade bestellt habe. Und zwar heißt es "the last Remnant" und ist ein rundenbasiertes RPG von Square Enix (Final Fantasy-Reihe, Dragon Quest-Reihe, Kingdom Hearts-Reihe). Ich hab mir auch eine Demo des Spiels gezogen, es spielt sich echt wie FF9. Die Menüs erinnern daran, die Sounds, Das Setting und der Aufbau der Maps... Aber es hat einen sehr großen Fokus auf Taktik, da man 9 Gruppenmitglieder hat, die man in 1-3 Squads aufteilen kann. Mehr Squads bedeuten natürlich mehr taktische Möglichkeiten, aber halt auch schwächere Squads, weil weniger Einheiten drin. Ich wusel mich grad noch durch die Demo, hab aber das Spiel schon bestellt, weil ich einfach nur geflashed bin. Also ich hab mich fast allein durch die Gameplay videos (hab aber nur 2 oder 3 geschaut) bei youtube überzeugen lassen. Die Grafik ist traumhaft, die gegner sind keine unsichtbaren random battles sondern auf der map zu sehen und du kannst dich vorbeischleichen, oder sie überraschen, oder überrascht werden, einziges "Manko" bisher ist dass das Spiel anscheinend eine Xbox portierung ist und daher natürlich auf gamepads ausgelegt ist. standard einstellung ist tastatur, die maus ist deaktiviert, aber ich spiel mit PS2 Controller und es ist echt ein alte zeiten Finalfantasy-Feeling damit. Knöpfe sind (entgegen der darstellungen im internet) superleicht zu verändern habs beim ersten mal gleich alles perfekt und angenehm einstellen können. Und mit zwanzig tacken echt einen blick wert. Ninjason 22:24, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Wie es scheint, hat man doch mehr als 9 Mitglieder. Ich konnte inzwischen bis zu 20 aufnehmen. Man hat wohl ein paar Hauptleute, die man auch immer als Squadleader einsetzen sollte, denn wenn der Leader fällt, hat der Squad erstmal Orientierungsschwierigkeiten, aber ansonsten kann man Söldner rekrutieren, wie man lustig ist, bis man die perfekte Mischung aus physischer, magischer und taktischer Kraft kombiniert mit guten, starken, ausdauernden Kämpfern hat. Allerdings sollte man auch mehrere Formationen ausprobieren, die dann wieder andere Kämpfertypen unterstützen und und und. Ninjason 01:43, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hab das Spiel jetzt und bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Die Welt ist nicht besonders bunt gestaltet. Räume sehen gleich aus und es gibt fast null ANreiz Gebiete zu erforschen, denn eine Open-World gibt es nicht... Ninjason 12:55, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Em kommt jetzt irgend wie unverschemt ich weiß aber könntest du mal den artickel von Kankuro vornehem bitte find der ist en bissle untergegangen!--Tissey-- 19:13, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) achso danke!--Tissey-- 20:29, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, all die daten sind aus den bisher 3 veröffentlichten databooks/schriften. so hab ich mir soeine statistik gemacht. eigentlich hab ich ninjason alle daten gliefert und er macht jetzt diese diagramme für die betreffenden charaktere - solche wie z.B. auf narutos profil oder bei meiner charakterstatistik bei naruto. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:13, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kategorie Diskussion:Die Schriften Ich habe hier mal etwas zu den Schriften geschrieben und wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Wär nett, wenn du mal was dazu sagen könntest, ob du das genauso siehst, widersprichst oder eben, was dir dazu einfällt. Ninjason 10:26, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sieh dir mal bitte diese Diskussion Diskussion:Namenloser Akimichi an und schreib mal deine Meinung dazu. --Revan55 15:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- hätte gern deine meinung zu '''"noch eine jutsuart?": Diskussion:Die Jutsuarten Johnny/ジョニ一 18:03, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Er hat etwas Dummes gesagt? Also ich habe ihn bisher für etwas zurückhaltend, aber durchaus befähigt gehalten. Welche Stelle meinst du? Ninjason 10:18, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zweierlei: Zum einen ist es tatsächlich zur Hälfte die Schuld der Übersetzung, denn das sieht mir nach einem Google-Translator aus (Anhaltsüunkt für sowas sind falsche Artikel) aber zur anderen Hälfte hat Aoba da schon ein bisschen Unsinn gelabert. Ganz zu Beginn, jedoch, wo Gai sagt "Das ist nicht mein inneres Ich?" sagt Aoba in Wirklichkeit: "Natürlich nicht, hast du dir das Ding mal genau angesehen?" Später, als Gai sagt, dass Kisame sicher ein Kugelfisch sei und alle (auch Aoba) erstmal diese drei Punkte (...) für Gais Blödheit in den Sprechblasen haben, sagt er: "Stimmt, ihr habt tatsächlich riesige Tiere hier. Das sind also eure Kugelfische? Ich wette, die schmecken großartig.", worauf Motoi antwortet: "Müsst ihr alle eigentlich ständig diese idiotischen Missverständnisse provozieren?" - Glaube, das kann man ihm nicht übelnehmen. Das war ein blöder Witz, so wie Naruto mit Yamato, als er so getan hat, als sei sein Kopf abgetrennt worden. Ich glaube, Kishimoto versucht gerade, mal wieder ein bisschen Humor in die Serie zu bringen. Aoba ist ja in den wenigen Szenen, in denen er bisher aufgetaucht ist, immer sehr seriös gewesen, so würde ich ihn auch immer noch einschätzen. Ninjason 10:43, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Danke für das Lob, deine Artikel sind aber auch ziemlich gut, vor allem hast du da schon wesentlich mehr vorzuweisen als ich =D. Mit dem Bild während des Angriffs ist sone Sache, da hab ich keins gefunden, aber wenn du eins hast kannst du es gerne einbauen. Mit dem Abschnitt bin ich eh relativ unzufrieden, wenn der neue Band rauskommt schau ich mal ob man da mehr zu schreiben kann, ist ja bisher nur ein Satz... Das Spiel werde ich mir auf jeden Fall mal anschauen, sieht echt interessant aus. Das einzige Problem ist das ich nächste Woche umziehe und da erst mal gucken muss wann und wie ich in meiner neuen Wohnung Internet hab. Wenn das alles geklärt ist lade ichs auf jeden Fall runter, bei mir zuhause hab ich noch weniger als 1000er DSL, das kann ich hier wohl eh knicken. Meinst du ich soll dann auf die neue Version im November warten oder kann ich mir das holen sobald ich Inet hab? --DasallmächtigeJ 14:22, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar, hier. Ninjason 23:48, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC)